Skyline Drive
by craigifer
Summary: In a matter of seven days, I'll have no more Clyde... No more of his annoying text messages, no more of his constant begging for money, no more of his bright smiles... For the first time ever, I feel like I'm going to cry.


**(( hey guys! so, I've decided to do a cryde fic because it's my second favourite pairing and yeAH. this is going to be dedicated to **_**eli **_**because she's fucking gr8 ok. aND I'M GONNA TRY TO ACTUALLY FINISH THIS ONE THIS TIME OK LOL. so here's chapter one~ 8'D ))**

"Congrats on graduating Middle School, Craig!" My mom chimed as we walked into the house together. I just nodded and quickly escaped upstairs, not wanting to hear her annoying voice any more than I had to. See, today we graduated from the eighth grade and had a really unnecessary graduation ceremony in which _everyone's_ parents and families showed up. And it really all didn't make any sense to me, like, it wasn't fucking high school graduation or anything special like that, so why is everyone making such a big deal about it? Especially my mom, she'd been all about coming and watching me graduate with her annoying self. My dad, on the other hand, didn't even show up because he had work. So I spent the whole fucking graduation bullshit with my mom. The. Whole. Fucking. Three. Hour. Long. Ceremony.

As soon as I got in my room and thought I could relax, my phone decided it wanted to fucking vibrate and that meant some asshole was texting me. Lemme guess? Clyde.

_**Clyde (Asshole) at 7:06 PM: **__DUDE! we r so totally done with middle school now so we should get celebratory tacos! will u treat me haha?! ;D_

Yup, Clyde. This asshole.

_**Me at 7:07 PM:**__ i hate you so much._

_**Clyde (Asshole) at 7:07 PM: **__PUH-LEASEEEE!~ I'll 3 u 5ever bro!_

_**Me at 7:08 PM: **__no. stop._

_**Clyde (Asshole) at 7:09 PM: **__I'll feed Stripe for u all week if u take me! cum on craiggg~ :'c_

I hate the fact that Clyde knows how much of a sucker I am for Stripe. Because he knows that whenever he offers to help me out with Stripe, I'll basically do anything he wants. That's why he's an asshole.

_**Me at 7:09 PM: **__meet me at taco bell at eight._

_**Clyde (Asshole) at 7:10 PM: **__YESSSS! love ya, man! 3333_

I didn't even bother to read the last message he sent me, I had to get out of these horrible dressy clothes my mom forced me to wear. Not really caring what the fuck I wore as long as it wasn't what I was wearing now, I grabbed a hoodie and some jeans, quickly throwing them on. So much more comfortable.

"Hey Stripe, guess what?" I whispered, moving over to my pet guinea pig's cage. The small animal squeaked adorablely (Stripe is the only thing I'll ever admit to think is cute ok) and scampered accross the cage. "You're gonna have a personal maid all week." I mused, smiling ever so slightly. Clyde is the only person I'll ever trust with taking care of Stripe other than myself. Since he's known me since before I even got Stripe, he knows exactly how I care for him and how I feed him. So whenever he had to do something for Stripe in my place, he did a pretty good job. ...But he's still an asshole.

I got to Taco Bell like, ten minutes before I was supposed to. Not because I wanted to be there, but because my dad got home and started arguing with my mom and it was all just too annoying to listen to. So I just left. Taco Bell is only like, a twenty minute walk from my house so it wasn't a big deal. Now I just had to wait for Clyde...

"Sorry for making you wait, bro!" Fucking finally, Clyde. He basically ran over to me, still wearing his suit and tie. I wanted to slap him. Now he was gonna get taco sauce all over his dressy clothes and... I just don't want him messing up his nice clothes, ok. Sometimes I feel like I have to act like the mom that he doesn't have anymore because if I don't he'll just be a trainwreck. ...Fuck, is that weird?

"Whatever, it's fine. Why didn't you change?"

"I uh... didn't have time?" Wow, he sucks at lying.

"And what exactly were you doing that didn't give you enough time to change clothes? It only takes what, thirty seconds?"

"Don't worry 'bout it! Let's just get to the tacos!" He answered almost immediatly, taking me by the hand and basically pulling me into the fast food restaurant. God, how I hated the smell of Taco Bell. It smelt like... cheap tacos and frozen lemonade. Gross.

"What are you gonna get?" I asked, glancing up at the menu. Clyde looked up as well and quickly answered me.

"Six soft tacos and a Frutista Freeze! You can have one of the tacos." He offered as if _he_ was the one paying. Clyde pls.

I nod and go over to the cashier, repeating the order to him. He slowly keys it in (I swear all the employees at Taco Bell are fucking slow) and passes me the reciept after I pay. I guess the one thing I actually like about Taco Bell is the fact that it's cheap. And I'm only fourteen, so I obviously can't get a job yet or anything. All the little bits of money that I _do _get from chores and random tasks always end up going towards Clyde anyways though because he swears I'm his Sugardaddy. A _broke_ Sugardaddy, at that.

"Thanks Craig!~" He says as he grabs our (more like _his_) tray of food and chooses a spot for us to sit at. Since he knows I like being next to the window, he chooses a booth near the window for us. Or at least I'm assuming that's why he chose that seat.

Almost as soon as we sit down, he grabs a taco and starts to dig in. And I laugh a tiny bit because his addiction to food is amusing to watch. Such a fatty, I swear.

"Don't choke." I say jokingly, picking up my one taco to take a bite out of it. Clyde sticks his tongue out at me and continues to scarf down his food like the fatass he is. Well, okay, he's not fat. Just... he acts like he's fat with how much he eats so he will always seem fat in my eyes.

There's a bit of silence between us as we eat, except I eat really slow so the silence feels longer to me. I should probably say something but... no. That's Clyde's job. With his loudmouthed self.

"I can't believe middle school is over!" He finally says with a bright smile. Sometimes I feel like I'm the fucking moon compared to him and he's the sun because he's so bright and I'm so... dull? I don't know. I rarely ever smile and don't really show emotion much. Clyde on the other hand, he's pretty much the definition of emotions. _All_ of them.

"Yeah, I know right? I'm fucking glad." I don't even want to think about going to highschool. I just... I want this Summer to last forever so I can lie around and do nothing for the rest of my life. If dropping out of highschool at 9th grade was legal, I'd totally do it. "What highschool are you going to?" I ask Clyde, even though I'm pretty sure he's going to South Park High along with everyone else.

"I uh..." He hesitates and sips his drink, as if trying to avoid the question. And then doesn't say anything. He just stares at me like he's expecting me to say something first.

"Well...?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Craig..." His bright smile turns into a frown. "I'm moving..."

I may or may not have gasped.

"Where to?..."

"San Francisco... My dad's shoe company is moving locations and so we can't live here anymore..." He looks away from me guiltily.

"San Francisco?! Wh-When...?" I can't even believe a word he's saying...

"Next week... I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner! I just..." Clyde looks down as if he's about to cry. "You're my best friend and I don't want to ever leave you, Craig..."

Next fucking week.

I lose my closest friend ever next week.

In a matter of seven days, I'll have no more Clyde... No more of his annoying text messages, no more of his constant begging for money, no more of his bright smiles...

For the first time ever, I feel like I'm going to cry.

But instead of doing that, I get up and leave.

As much as I don't want him to leave me, I can't stand to look at him anymore today.

It just... _hurts._


End file.
